If things had been different
by FallenAngel82495
Summary: XX so this is my first story but let me know how you like: what if bella had chosen jake at the end of eclipse when she came to visit him when he was injured she chose him and let edward go.XX


**Hey guys, um well this is my very first story so review but please dont be to hard on me? please?? **

**Disclaimer:i do not own any of these characters they all belong to the lovely mrs.meyer so here you go heres the story**

* * *

As my eyes flutter open I saw that I was in my room and obviously in pain the last thing I remember was being carried into the house by my pack brothers but then my mind wondered to Bella. What had happened to her had he hurt her for kissing me was she alright Damn it! I had planned on being there with her when he came to give her an oh so needed lecture about what had happened yeah right!. I looked down at my body and even moving my neck made me wince just the slightest and I saw that half my body was covered by a quilt just about all of the right side of my body was numb but my left sides soreness was sure making up for the pain I couldn't feel on my right. My thoughts were interrupted by the loud roar of the engine of Bella's truck the engine cut off and I was instantly longing to see her face I could hear hurried foot steps up the sidewalk to the front door and her lovely voice.

"Billy is Jake alright can I see him?" she asked in a worried voice I could here the squeaking of my dads wheelchair move across the linoleum of the kitchen floor "of course Bella I think he's been waiting for you". of course I've been waiting for her, I once again heard the hurried foot steps of the woman I loved as she reached my door she hesitantly open it up and peeked inside."oh Jake I've been so worried how are you holding up" Bella asked in a complete serious tone but I could tell she was trying her hardest not to break down and cry which made me feel good I loved how she cared weather or not I was hurt or still alive. I wondered is she was still with that bloodsucker if she came to see if I was alright and then go back to him.

she was still standing in the doorway and I saw her look me over and once she saw that half my body was bruised and limp a tear slid down her cheek was that good or bad? She hesitantly walked over to my to small bed and kneeled down beside my bed I looked into her eyes they were filled with worry and concern and something else that confused me was it love? Her eyes were gentle but just like that they turned to fury "Jacob black what the hell! were you thinking! don't you ever scare me like that again!" I blinked once and then busted out laughing her cheeks turned pink out of embarrassment and then she crossed her arms and glared at me "ah, come on bells I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh its just that I've never seen you really angry like that".

she turned her head "Bella, come on look at me please" she pursed her lips and then let out a huge sigh "okay" she looked over at me and then got up to sit in the chair beside my bed "how are you feeling Jake"? she asked me in voice laced with concern and then that look again in her eyes I could've sworn I saw love in them "I'm fine, a little stoned though I think dr. fang over did it on the morphine". I told her with a smile she looked like she was trying to say something but couldn't find the words just then someone knocked on my door it was the pack I could smell them "come in!" I yelled from the bed the door slowly opened like it had been pushed and in stepped Sam followed by Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jared

"hey guys" they all looked at Bella her cheeks turned red at the sudden attention then they looked at me Sam had a look of confusion on his face gesturing to bells tear stained cheeks I just shrugged. Embry spoke up "so Jake how you feeling considering you just got crushed by a leech?" Sam slapped him over the head "Ouch! What was that for" then we heard Bella giggle we all looked at her with surprised faces she looked up and her cheeks instantly turned red again. Quil busted out laughing and if even possible Bella's cheeks got even more stained Bella looked up again "I'll let you guys talk". she started to get up I flipped my good leg off the side sat up and snatched her by the waste and fell back onto the bed pulling her with me she gave out a squeak "Jake!" she yelled "no don't go you came to see me and I'm not letting you leave" I said in a mater of fact tone Sam had an amused expression on his face he spoke up and said "hey Jake were gonna get going and let you guys talk we'll talk to you tomorrow k?"

yes they were leaving now I could get my answer from Bella "okay well see ya" Embry winked at me on the way out I think he knew something I looked back down at Bella who was looking at me I smiled a little " so be-" I was cut off by her lips on mine sure I didn't mind but does this mean she chose me or is this just another kiss ill have to add to the list. she pulled away and looked shyly up at my face I could tell I was grinning like an idiot. "Bella what was that for?" she looked at me for a moment and then smiled "I just came to tell you that I love you and that I just couldn't give up my family and friends for an eternity it was to hard, so if you'll have me I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you". I felt my heart skip a beat I had won, I had gotten Bella she loved me she chose me all these things were flashing through my head I small giggle brought me back to reality.

I realized for the second time today I was grinning like an idiot I looked down at Bella looking for any sign that this was some kind of sick joke but what I found in her eyes was nothing but honesty with my one good arm I hugged her so tight I think I might of knocked the wind out of her she stiffened for a second but then relaxed in my grasp and hugged back I pulled away "so do you still think you want someone like me" I pretended to think for a second before smiling "of course Bella ill always want you" I leaned down to kiss her beautiful full lips I heard blissful howls of my pack brothers and smiled I knew this was where I belonged in the arms of the women I loved this was definitely my imprint this was what I called heaven and if this Is what every day is going to be like for the rest of my life then let it begin

* * *

**So what did you think was it terrible? please let me know i havent been writeing for that long so im working on improveing my writeing but please let me know**


End file.
